Real Life
by Brother Grimm
Summary: A new spin on a great show life is a real trial follow the life of mac and his friend Bloo through the trial's and troubles of life. R
1. A quick note from myself :P

_When I originally wrote this story I did not take my time as I should have and the quality suffered because of it. Well I recently have been working on my spelling and grammar and punctuation etc etc and I feel that this revised version is much better and I sincerely hope you enjoy it thank you all so very much for reading and please review let me know what you think and what I could improve or whatever. _


	2. 1: All Alone

Life is not always easy this lesson sometimes come's harder to some than other's. Young Mac who was only eight years old had already been through so much having bin raised by a only mother having to deal with his demonic older brother Terrance

"Man it is cold out here." Mac groaned in a futile attempt to return warmth to his hands.

"Yea it is and im also sooooo hungry!" Bloo said his stomach growling in anger of the lack of food.

"Yea me to but unfortunately i have no idea when we are going to be able to eat again." Mac said holding his own stomach as it followed suit and growled in hunger "we don't have any money or anyone we can go to for money or food" As Mac finished his sentence he was at the point of tears sniffling a little trying to fight back tears of desperation.

"Ah come on man it is going to be ok we just have to stay strong were going get through this" Bloo said trying to make his friend feel better.

They sat alone in silence for a while the only sounds were that of their groaning stomach's. It had been nearly three month's since that fateful day. It was just a ordinary day that began as a simple trip to the grocery store. Although that is how all life altering moment's begin just like any other plain and unimportant. But in the blink of an eye Mac's whole life was ripped away from its base and crumbled to dust right before his very eye's.

Mac felt what little strength he had left slowly slipping away and as the day slowly began to fade to night the sky was growing dark and heavy and slowly thick heavy drops of summer rain began to fall. Soon the ally was soaking wet as were Mac and Bloo

"Come on lets go find a dry place to stay for the night." Bloo said holding out his hand to help his friend up. Mac accepted his friends help and stood up and they left the confine's of their bleak and dreary ally for a more suitable and more dry location.

Bloo and Mac walked out of the alley and down the street in a random direction. They walked for what seemed like hours until the somewhat illuminated downtown became a bleak and empty four way intersection in the middle of nowhere. The rain was falling very hard now and all hope had seemingly gone out with the light of the sun.

"Where are we?" Mac asked Bloo looking around not seeing any sings of life anywhere nearby they were just past the outskirts of town away from human life in general.

"I have no idea i don't recognize this place." Bloo said very puzzled

It was this bleak and just plain depressing sight that pushed Mac and Bloo to the edge of there strength they just drooped down to their knees and began to cry. Mac was completely out of ideas and he felt completely dead inside.

Not a single car passed their little corner for nearly fifteen minuets they sat alone the only sound of each other's sobs and the soft patter of the rain on concrete. The burden of life was becoming far to much for any eight year old to have to deal with. Mac just wanted it all to be over he didn't want to go on anymore he felt weak he felt alone he felt helpless. After a while of virtually total silence Mac could hear a loud and rumbling car engine approaching.

* * *

Frankie's Point Of View

* * *

"God it's horrible out tonight!" Frankie muttered to herself as she continued to drive along back to her destination.

"Man am I really the only one on the road tonight." Frankie said thinking out loud checking her rear view mirror seeing that their wasn't another pair of headlight's for mile's.

She drove for about another minuet or so and stopped at a old and empty four way intersection. She sat waiting for the light to turn green when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

"What the hell is that?" Frankie said peering out the window in the door of her bus trying to figure out what the two dark huddled lumps on the side of the road were.

Finally after a moment of trying to see out of her rain drenched glass window she decided to open the door to get a better look.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Point Of View

* * *

Mac was somewhat startled when he heard what sounded like a car door slamming then he heard someone call out.

"Oh my gosh are you two alright!" A woman called out and a moment later Mac could hear footsteps on metal and then on the ground next to them.

"Hey are you alright" The woman said obviously very close to Mac now.

"Yea im fine." Mac lied not lifting his head from his huddled position. He wasn't sure why the woman had stopped but he half wanted her to stay and half wanted her to go away.

"What are you two doing out here?" The woman asked moving slightly closer to Mac.

Mac remained silent not wishing to let this complete stranger into his entire life story.

"Is this your imaginary friend?" The woman asked moving a step or two away from Mac toward Bloo.

"Yea he's mine his name is Bloo" Mac said Bloo was still basically curled up in a ball he wasn't a big fan of meeting new people and he was still attempting to remain pulled together as to not appear as if they truly were in need of help.

"Well why are you out in the rain your parent's must be worried sick about you." The woman said obviously concerned about them.

It was at this point that Mac lost it he couldn't help it he was trying so hard not to cry but at the mention of his parents he lost what little control he had left and he broke down and began to cry.

Frankie didn't know what to do she was truly shocked by the reaction she got to her statement. It was at that moment her maternal instincts kicked in and she just kind of listened to them. She wrapped her arm around Mac and with her free one she pulled Bloo into her grasp also. Mac and Bloo didn't resist they were beyond the point of caring who she was or why she was being so kind to them.

They stayed huddled together for a little while longer until Mac had decided he felt slightly better and detached himself from the woman's shoulder and wiped his eye's.

"Do you feel better now?" The woman asked

Mac simply nodded and attempted to give her a simple grateful simile.

Finally the silence was broken when once more she asked. "Why are you guys out here in this kind of weather?"

"This is where we live." Mac answered somewhat half heartedly.

The woman seemed confused she glanced around the surrounding area and gave Mac a puzzled look.

"What do you mean this is where you live their aren't any home's around here for mile's." She said sounding very confused.

"We don't really have a home we live on the street's." Bloo chimed in quite abruptly.

Mac's heart sank a little its not like it was new news to him but it still was kind of hard to admit.

"your homeless?" The woman asked still sounding half unconvinced and half sympathetic.

With a heavy sigh Mac went through his and Bloo's story up to the present. He explained how they were in a car crash and, that he had no family left because his dad had run out on them when Mac was only two years old. By the time he had recounted his whole life story he felt like he was going to cry and Frankie was crying.

"Well how about you come with me for tonight?" She said as she wiped her eye's and stood up.

"Wha..what?" Mac stammered it was exactly what he wanted but it seemed to good to be true.

"Well of course I cant just leave you out here in the cold now can I and beside's we have plenty of room." She said extending a hand to help the little eight year old up off the ground.

"Are you being serious?" Bloo said sounding almost desperately skeptical.

"Of course" She said with a warm smile.

"Oh my name is Frankie by the way." She said "So what do you say?"

"Yea sure" Mac answered for them Bloo made no attempt to object looking as though he was still in shock.

With that they boarded the bus she had driven up in. Mac and Bloo sat down in the seat directly across from the driver's one that Frankie was sitting in and with that they left. It had been the most horrible three month's anyone eight year old had ever suffered through but at long last it looked as though their pain and suffering may be finally over.


	3. 2: Welcome Home

About ten minuets into the drive Mac was out cold. Bloo followed soon after leaning his head on the window and passing out. After a good long nap Mac and Bloo woke up in a unfamiliar room in a bed.

"Uhhhhhhhh where are we?" Mac said yawning

"I don't know but that is the best i have slept in a long time" Bloo said climbng down from the top bunk of the bed they were sleeping in.

Just then the door opened and a extremely tall red friend walked into the room.

"Oh hi you must be Bloo and Mac Right?" the tall friend asked.

"Yea i am Mac and this is Bloo" Mac said sitting in pure awe of the height of the friend.

"Cool nice to meet you my name is wilt" the friend said introducing himself

"Wilt huh that is a cool name" Bloo said walking forward marveling at the size of wilt

"Well thank you i like your name to it suits you." Wilt said giggling to himself also getting a small snicker out of Mac.

"Oh i almost forgot Frankie wanted me to bring you two down to madam Fosters room" Wilt said slapping himself on the forehead.

"She is the owner of the house where all us abandoned imaginary friends live if it wasn't for her all of us would be out in the cold streets with no home" Wilt said

"So this is a home for imaginary friends thats pretty cool i don't i have ever seen so many in one place before" Mac said as they walked past quite a few friends of many different size colors and genders.

Finally they came to a large door with a small bronze Plaque on it that read "Madam Foster". Wilt opened the door to let Mac and Bloo into the room he said goodbye and shut the door and walked away.

Mac and Bloo were now in a room a little bit large than the one they just left also in the room was Frankie whom the recognized from earlier and a much smaller and much older lady.

"Ah so your the little Mac and Bloo Frankie here was telling me about" the older woman said with a very wide and warm smile on her face.

"Uhm yes mam i am Mac and this is my imaginary friend Bloo." Mac said introducing them.

"Yes i kind of figured you weren't Bloo." the older woman chuckled and then she continued and said "I apologize i forgot to introduce myself i am madam foster" the woman said with a very kind tone to her voice.

"Would you mind having a seat on the bed over there." Frankie said pointing to the corner of the room where there was a queen sized bed.

They walked over and hopped up onto the bed and sat still listening to what Frankie and Madam Foster had to say

"Now look Mac Bloo it has come to my Attention that you two have been going through some extremely hard time's." Madam Foster said her voice quickly going from pleasant and giggly to stern and serious but still kind.

"Yea....." Mac said his head drooped down to a hanging position as the very recent memory's he was trying to forgot flooded back all at once.

"Cheer up sweetheart it all going to be ok now." Madam Foster said walking over to mac and lifting his head up so that he was looking her.

"Boy i will tell you what if i would have known about you sooner you can bet your bippy i would have done something about it but that is all in the past now is the time to handle the present and the future." Madam Foster said beginning to ramble a little bit but still keeping Mac and Bloo's attention.

She looked at mac to see his reaction he look quite confused he understood her but he was still lost.

"I'm sorry i am not being very clear let me explain we would be so very happy so extremely full of joy if you two would consider moving here and out of the streets". Madam Foster said with a huge smile on her face.

Mac and Bloo sat in shock for several moment's.

"Well what do you guys think?" Frankie Added seeing that they were a bit stunned to the offer.

The tension in the room was so high strung you could hold up all of Beijing with it.

"Ye........yes yes yes thank you thank thank you thank you!" Mac began to blubber as he dove off the bed and wrapped his arms around Madam Foster.

"Now now don't thank me to much this really was all Frankie's idea." Madam Foster said as she struggled to breath prying the young boy and his imaginary friend off her.

Suddenly they turned to Frankie who had a huge smile on her face they literally dove like a dog to a steak at Frankie causing her to fall over. She returned the favor  
with a huge hug and squeezed the living daylights right out of them.

"Now this is where i come in as for arrangements you two may have the room you woke up in. You may decorate it however you want and Frankie will take you to the store tomorrow to get you some new clothes,and blankets and i suppose you can have a little to buy yourself something to alright?" Madam Foster said containing her happiness poorly you could tell how ecstatic she was.

"Now is there anything you want or need Bloo" Frankie said no wanting Bloo to feel left out of all the excitement.

"Thier are only three things i can think of one i want to share a room with mac. Two i have always wanted a new paddle ball toy and three WAFFLE'S!"

"Hahaha i think we can meet those needs." Frankie said laughing at Bloo's serious silliness.

"Oh mac i want to ask you something." Madam Foster said snapping Mac away from the commotion.

"Huh what is it Madam Foster?" Mac said slowly calming down to the point where he could think straight the whole situation was hitting him kind of hard.

"In About two weeks i think you should start back with school now i will let you chose. Do you wan to go to regular school or do you want to go to cyber school?" Madam Foster asked.

"I think i will need some time to decide is that ok?" Mac answered not really having a current answer for her just yet

"Yes that is fine just let me know when u have decided" Madam Foster said.

"Ok so how about we all go downstairs and eat then i think you two should head up to bed" Frankie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yay i am starving!" Bloo exclaimed

"Ughh me to." Mac said rubbing his stomach

"Lets go eat!" Madam Foster chimed in as well

They all went down stairs and Frankie fixed herself Madam Foster Bloo and Mac all some waffles. Bloo and Mac had six helping of seconds before they were full and finally after the mess of dinner was red up Frankie took them upstairs to tuck them in.

"Alright you all set?" Frankie said to mac as she pulled the covers up over him

"Yep all set" Mac said snuggling under the covers

"Bloo you all set?" Frankie said standing back and looking at Bloo on the top bunk.

"Yea thank you Frankie" Bloo said as he rolled over trying to find a comfy spot.

"Goodnight you guys Sweet dreams" Frankie said clicking off the light switch on the wall by the door.

"Goodnight Frankie oh and thank you for everything" Mac said just before Frankie left.

"No problem Mac i am just happy i could help sweet dreams and welcome home" Frankie said in a attempt to make Mac more comfortable and it definitely worked.

Welcome home it made Mac feel so much better and it seemed like rainbow after a nasty storm his bad times were over.


End file.
